the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 21 reaeden (annotated)
Annotations for raeden, the twenty-first chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 518 Deadmau5 ''' The Veldt (open country, bearing grass, bushes, or shrubs, or thinly forested, characteristic of parts of southern Africa). The song is based off a short story by Ray Bradbury named The Veldtor also known as The world that the children made.In the story, two children solve their disappointment with their parents by escaping to a simulated grassland that proves all too real Page 519 '''kay very world cup parakeet Mani the parakeet (hatched 1997), also called Mani the parrot, is a Malaysian-born rose-ringed parakeet who resides in Singapore. He has been an astrologer "assistant" to M. Muniyappan since 2005. Mani became a celebrity in Singapore, and later internationally, when he picked the correct winners for all of the 2010 FIFA World Cup quarter-final ties, as well as the Spain-Germany semi-final bangla citizens of Bangladesh munjen Tamil for "yellow", term used for Chinese people thambi a Tamil person angmoh Caucasians old sagsack mats old malay muslims with saggy testicles. Mat - Malay male. Typically Malay males are given the prefix names of Muhammad, the prophet of Islam. The Malays tend to shorten their called names to the last pronounceable syllable chia lat terrible, or cannot make it, for example, this person is very chia lat, cannot even pass his basic exams, it means, he really is terrible or cannot make it. In the Hokkien language, which is another dialect in Chinese, it means "Eat Strength" hor "Ohhhhh". Usually used when someone give you some revelation, and it's just dawning on you hope catching something, usually, but not always, unpleasant. “Wah lau, I kena arrow this type of kang tao hor wa hope tio, ah!!!" ("My goodness, why am I being given a task like this?") tio "got it!" or "correct!" Suggests hitting the target or achieving something, usually but not necessarily pleasant Page 520 kiasu "afraid of losing"; lembek limp, flaccid or physically weak (at knees) nongsngse "nonsense" 我应助其子乎? I should help his son peace? - I should help his son down? 汝可知吾已存无事? You can see I have saved nothing? 你有我. You saved me. Page 521 吾知汝之性善. I do not know your goodness meng kia, long tio ooh siah literally meaning, "Don't be scared. If it hits, there'll be a sound." An exhortation to do things boldly. kar-kar lai come forward bravely it's not much of a life you're living . . . Rihanna - Stay ft. Mikky Ekko wah lau "oh my goodness", "wow", or "damn!" Page 522 sial lah exclamation of surprise siam ah Get out of the way! gah neh nah ?" Neh nah gah" is nigerian for emergency (this may be what is meant)?? alamak dismay, surprise or alarm untahanable unbearable Page 523 beginning of a flashback, we'll be back with tian li on page 536 wah lan eh "oh my goodness", "wow", or "damn!" arbuthen "of course" or "duh!". "Ah then?" sian boredom, weariness, frustration and emptiness. The English equivalent would be "ennui" bowl of money Page 524 koped stolen jude pretty Page 525 koh cold (drink) macam like pow ka leow all-encompassing king jame version the best and most authentic in its class. Note that "Jame" is the singular of "James" Page 526 ''let’s play dead . . . '' Serpent of Old (Ft: Nostalghia) by Seven Lions. Full lyrics fizz champagne lei gong In Chinese mythology Lord of Thunder sentosa popular island resort in Singapore, visited by some twenty million people a year bukom Pulau Bukom, also known as Pulau Bukum, is a small island belonging to Singapore Page 527 kim tang tang very rich or opulently dressed. Literally, "dripping with gold" blur like sotong someone totally in the dark as to what goes on. sotong – squid, it comes from the squid’s emission of a cloud of ink, hence the popular phrase, “blur like sotong.” tok kong superb, top of the line kiam siap stingy and mean Tanglin urban planning area within the Central Region in Singapore hdb The Housing & Development Board johor Malaysian state, located in the southern portion of Peninsular Malaysia (north of Singapore) Page 528 looked down on stars up is down and down is up, like rain seemingly pouring up from the ground mata The police. Originally from the Malay word meaning "eye", denoting some level of surveillance shits in the eye Because the sky is so high, the birds shit in your eye. This phrase is essentially an annoyed retort to being asked "why", and conveys the meaning that the questioner ought to mind his or her own business. Popular in the mid-70's, its usage began to decline in the early 80's and is rarely heard these days mcs monster cards Page 529 Pontianak - a vampiric ghost in Malay and Indonesian mythology. The pontianak are said to be the spirits of women who died while pregnant. This is often confused with a related creature, the lang suir, which is the ghost of a woman who died while giving birth. The word pontianak is reportedly a corruption of the Malay perempuan mati beranak, or “woman who died in childbirth”. Another theory is that the word is a combination of puan (woman) + mati (die) + anak (child). The term matianak means "death of a child". Pontianak are usually depicted as pale-skinned women with long hair and dressed in white, but they are said to be able to take on a beautiful appearance since they prey on men. In folklore, a pontianak usually announces its presence through baby cries. If the cry is soft, it means that the pontianak is close, and if it is loud, then it must be far. Some believe that if you hear a dog howling, that means that the pontianak is far away. But if a dog is whining, that means the pontianak is nearby. Its presence can sometimes be detected by a nice floral fragrance identifiable as that of the plumeria, followed by an awful stench afterward. A pontianak kills its victims by digging into their stomachs with its sharp fingernails and devouring their organs. In some cases where the pontianak desires revenge against a male individual, it rips out the sex organs with its hands. It is said that if you have your eyes open when a pontianak is near, it will suck them out of your head ooh yiah boh "is it for real?" or "Are you sure?" Page 530 macam like tsao k’ng to expose one's underwear unintentionally skali "Unexpectedly, it turns out that...", "If you're not careful, you may find out that..." samseng "gangster" or "thug" Page 531 chao kuan smelly-type, cheat, devious person koyok "quack medicine", used to describe goods of dubious quality wah lau damn, wow si beh very, extremely kena was (happening) cabut flee, escape quickly kay "very" or "additionally" Page 533 fiends drugs moh tuck teng "the best" or "cannot be topped" arrowed to be tasked with something, usually unpleasant or troublesome Page 534 chik ak 1.“what a pity!” 2. a verb that means to build bad karma, i.e. to do something that will return and haunt you calamine a medication used to treat mild itchiness, sold in pink bottles squib ? neroli portofino perfume by Tom Ford Page 535 chinese I need you Page 536 liao "already" or "finished" Page 537 wah piang damn, wow boh lum par chee no balls/guts, coward Category:Annotations